


The Very Secret Diary - Wimbledon 2010 - Final Extract

by okdreaming



Series: Very Secret Diary [6]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okdreaming/pseuds/okdreaming





	The Very Secret Diary - Wimbledon 2010 - Final Extract

Friday 2nd July 2010  
Beat Andy today in match. We hug at net for very long time. Very nice guy, no? Tell me I play very well. I best player in world. Is nice to say but Roger is best player, no? Ask to go out for drink. I agree to this. Is polite, no? When at tournament home get call on phone from Mirka. I...we...cannot say, or write - say if find? Not good, no? After fall to sleep instead of go out with Andy.

Saturday 3rd July 2010  
Call Mirka to say sorry to her for last night. We...I almost... Roger not there. Walking twin. Is good father, no? To walk baby. Andy no answer phone. Have to apology on message voice, no? Also send sorry text. Cannot tonight, match tomorrow.

Sunday 4th July 2010  
Text from Roger – “Congratulations” and ask for my flight number. Wish could leave today but party and many, many interview. No no which is best – visit Roger and Mirka and little baby or win tournament. Is hard to think, no?


End file.
